


Holiday paperwork

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Holidays might have come but paperwork is never ending.





	

“It’s starting to look a lot like fuck this.” Orochimaru muttered under his breath as he scanned the shelves. It was a pain, all of it. All his assistants had abandoned him and no matter how much he nagged the Hokage he was not going to see the little deserters until the new year and Orochimaru was not amused.

The holidays might have arrived but so had plenty of corpses that needed autopsies, as well as plenty of reports that had to be done as well as inspections and as much as many people said it could wait, Orochimaru was very aware that putting things like that off only tended to make things get worse in the long run.

He preferred his days to be simple and easy and there was no way he was going to put up with his office turning into the general chaos that the hospital and mission office usually dissolved into at the slightest sign of trouble or emergency.

He dumped his armful of scrolls and reports into the trolley and went back to scanning the shelves. He needed a break but he needed order more. He was really tempted to go back to harassing the Hokage for dedicated assistants or at least a helping hand and if not that a favour that Orochimaru could cash in on.

Not that he did not understand the appeal of the holidays, it was just that they lived in a shinobi village and were shinobi. Holidays were for civilians that had always been Orochimaru’s feelings on that matter. They sent their children to learn how to fight and kill. They were a military village, they existed to fight, they traded their skills.

Of course spending time with family came into it too, being grateful for being alive. Orochimaru could not get upset over people wanting to spend time with their family or for giving thanks but by that logic it should be a day and no more not days stretching out and everyone becoming useless as the village slowly turned into a commercial hot spot.

Orochimaru may not have a family to come home too but he was glad to be alive. He knew better than most how fragile humans could be and he knew how determined and relentless others could be. How it seemed how some would not die no matter what. having such a conflicting belief could confuse others but for Orochimaru who had been left behind so much, he who had watched so many with good dreams die it was still strange to come face to face that just wouldn’t die.

“Hey.” The soft whisper even as the thick hands slid around him. Orochimaru knew the feel of the hands, knew every calluses and scar or at least he should unless the oaf had gotten injured recently. Still his warmth was a source of relief and comfort.

“Unless you’re here to help don’t get comfortable.” Orochimaru scoffed before his hands covered Jiraiya’s own. “As annoying as this is it has to be done.”

“I did hear you were on a rampage.” Jiraiya chuckled into his ear. “The Chuunins are scared stiff that you’ll yank them from their easy duties to the hell of dusty rooms and endless paperwork.”

“Like the mission desk is any better.” Orochimaru frowned. His fingers traced over Jiraiya’s knuckles, relearning the warm skin before he dropped his hands and leaned back onto Jiraiya. Jiraiya did not move backwards, he just shifted to support him like he always had, like Orochimaru had known that he would. “I’m tempted to make Kushina come down here.”

“You’ll be at each other’s throats before long.” Jiraiya chuckled. “You would make her miss the holidays? When you were down here getting into the Christmas spirit and humming along?” Jiraiya’s chuckle caressed him and Orochimaru’s eyes slid shut voluntarily. “And you were singing such a cute tune too.”

“I’m going to make you help me.” Orochimaru growled before he wiggled out of Jiraiya’s hold. “Kushina’s spared, you will suffer instead.”

“Minato will be glad for my sacrifice.” Jiraiya purred, the damn bastard. “You, me, some paperwork. Just how I saw the holiday going. Or if I’m to be honest.” Orochimaru allowed Jiraiya to turn him around to face him. He could see how happy but tired he looked. Holiday season it might be but shinobi’s work never ended.

Especially with things as tense as they were. There was a reason he saw so little of Jiraiya even when they were both in the village. Jiraiya’s need to keep wandering was only part of it. He was meeting with his informants, looking into things for the Hokage, going and going and no one could stop him until he fell over from exhaustion or he felt like playing hooky. Orochimaru cupped Jiraiya’s cheek and watched the man nuzzle into his embrace. No one could get him to settle down except for maybe him.

“I did see more of the big desk of yours in my holiday than paperwork but I can improvise.” Jiraiya pressed a kiss to his wrist his eyes on Orochimaru’s own. “After the paperwork is done and filed away, the desk will be rather empty won’t it?”

Perverted letch, but Orochimaru did like that part of him. The part that made him seek out Orochimaru, treasure him, kiss him like he was something special. Sometimes delicate, sometimes like he would disappear in the next moment.

“For you to take advantage of the desk and everything that lies in it.” Orochimaru mused. “The paperwork would have to be done first. There is plenty of it Jiraiya and no extra hands, no competent extra hands.” Kushina would snipe at him but she would get the work done, the same for Anko but Anko was knee deep in infiltration cases.

“My hands are more than enough.” Jiraiya mused. “I think I have enough chakra to get the work done.” Jiraiya glanced at the highest shelf. “I’ll hold you to that promise, when the desk is clear… you go on it.”

“The desk would have to be clear first.” Orochimaru sniffed.

“Haven’t you heard of shadow clones?” Jiraiya smiled.

“You sure you’ll have the energy to push me down after?” Orochimaru dropped his hand and turned back to the shelf. “Sounds like after this work… I’ll have more work to do.” He glanced over his shoulder. “But that one does sound like more fun.” The delight that flashed in Jiraiya’s eyes, it was one of his favourite looks on him.


End file.
